


Boundaries

by tacothefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, EquiNep - Freeform, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced Relationship, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, caste system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: Dear Nepeta Leijon,As you have turned 8 sweeps old, we are proud to tell you that you have become a moirail for a high blood of Her Royal Condescensions (HRC) choice. This moriallegiance will include but is not limited to the following: pile(ing), pap-shooshing, and feeling jams. Please contact us as soon as possible and we will give you a list of further instructions and more information about your new relationship.Dear Mr. Zahhak,It has come to our concern that you have had many violent tendencies as of late, and have generally became more dangerous. We have speculated this is due to your incredible strength and the fact that you are a higher blooded troll. Because of this, we have assigned you a moirail to help keep these violent tendencies to a minimum. You assigned moirail will be an olive blooded troll named Nepeta Leijon, who is the same age as you, 8 sweeps old. We have already contacted Ms. Leijon and she is expected to arrive to your hive near the time of reading this.





	1. Prologue

There was a clear divide between the lowbloods and the highbloods. The caste system set in place centuries ago had only ever wavered once, and even then, that was just a rumor: a whisper Lususes tell the young grub.

That story was of The Signless, a mutant blooded troll raised by a rogue jade blood. He started a revolution, but was later killed in front of his lover by the order of the Condesce. His lover, an olive blood was spared from her execution by a blue blooded troll. That was the gist of it. Of course, if one were to go more in depth, one would find yellow bloods, violet bloods, to even rust bloods, all of which purpose are important in these fairy tales.

Of course, like many fairy tales, when these are told to the grub, they are usually told differently depending on the blood color of the grub. The high-blooded trolls are told how the vicious low-bloods tried to ruin the sanctity of their caste system, how they became violent towards anyone who thought otherwise, and how Her Royal Condescension saves them and the higher bloods from themselves.

The average low-blood, however, was told a different story. They were told a story of nonviolence, a story of a dream that trolls of any blood could be equal, and a story of how the high-bloods smothered that dream. 

But...these are just fairy tales.


	2. Different and the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any grammar mistakes or any other mistakes PLEASE tell me.

_“A Jade blooded troll, The Dolorosa, did her duties in the caves with the newly hatched grubs, nothing unusual. Not until there was a speck of candy red dart across the cave. A mutant, that would have never survived.”_

_“Of course, the Dolorosa being a jade blood, she knew all about the process this grub would have to go to, and it being a mutant, it would have never gotten out of the caverns. Knowing that there would be no lusus, knowing that there would be no chance for the mutant, the Dolorosa took the mutant and ran far away from the cave, and began raising the young grub as if she were his lusus.”_

_“This mutant grub was taught very affectionately by the Dolorosa, and by the time he was 8 sweeps old, he began his life. He went down in history as The Signless. And as the name states, unlike you my dear Nepeta, he didn’t have a sign.”_

_“All of his life he hid his blood color, as revealing it would get him culled on sight. Maybe, his mutation was more than a blood color. You see, the Signless started to have visions. Visions of peace and equality between trolls of every blood color.”_

_“The Signless came to trust in these visions, giving him a purpose in life: to create an equal world. And so he went out to those that would listen and preached to them. As he spoke of equality and prosperity, there became more and more trolls that heard about him and his message. Soon, more and more people came to his speeches. Of course, the highbloods soon caught word of a troll who wanted to abolish the sacred caste system, and in no time, there were highbloods after The Signless. Even though he did all he could do to keep his meetings quiet and free of those who were violent minded, he was eventually caught and arrested for treason against Her Royal Condescension a crime punishable by death.”_

_“There were others who supported him that were also taken. The Psionic, a rare yellow blooded troll had became The Signless’s friend and supporter. When he was found as someone who worked with The Signless, he was forced to use all of his psionics to serve as Her Royal Condescension’s ship’s engine by using his psionic power.”_

_“There was another, one whose relationship with The Signless was greater than any of troll kind. This troll has come to be known as The Disciple, an olive blood just like you. She and The Signless were rumored to be so flushed for each other that they overcame all of the four quadrants. So, when the high bloods found out, they also sent her to death by the E%ecutor. The E%ecutor, however, took pity on The Disciple and spared her. She went on to recite The Signless’s teachings with the blood of beasts.”_

_“Lastly, there was the Dolorosa. The Dolorosa had a short ending. She was sold into slavery and bought by sea dwellers. That is all that is known about her life after The Signless.”_

_“The Signless? Well he was killed by highbloods. His wrists were shackled in hot iron until his last breath.”_

 

_“Pounce de Leon, is this true?”_

 

_“Why, I do not know, My dear Nepeta.”_

 

 

_=   +   =_

 

_“Her Royal Condescension was and is a troll of honor. Under her reign, our society has never been better. There has been a time when her reign was tested, if you could even say that.”_

_“Once, there was a delusional man only called The Signless. He was a troll of candy red blood: a mutant. The only reason he survived the caverns is because some jade blood decided to save him and abandon her duties. She raised him like a lusus would because no lusus would take him.”_

_“As he grew, he got delusions of a world without our sacred social system. This troll wanted to change the way our word worked. After 8 sweeps or so, he began to tell other lowbloods of his delusions, and those lowbloods believed in them.”_

_“Of course, he was captured by the highbloods and executed for treason by Her Royal Condescension”_

_“Her Royal Condescension had known how much destruction The Signless was going to do, as there were already lowblooded servants that were revolting their placement underneath the sea dwellers!”_

_“Upon capturing the Signless, they captured 3 others: The Jade blood, who became a servant for the sea dwellers. A yellow blood, which now supposedly powers Her Royal Condescension’s ship. And an olive blood. The olive blood filled all of The Signless’s quadrants, or so they say. She was to be executed alongside the Signless, but the blue blooded troll who was to execute her spared her life. She then escaped to the caves of Alternia, where they say she began to hunt beasts for no reason then to use their blood as ways to recite all of the Signless’s preaches.”_

_“Her Royal Condescension is said to have become even more powerful, and any spark of rebellion she snuffs out before it can even become rebellion._

 

_“Do tell, is this true?”_

 

_“Well, Equius, that’ll be something for you to find out one day, as I am not sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also relatively short.
> 
> I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so lets hope that happens.


	3. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is literally midnight and I can't sleep so I wrote this.

 

_Dear Nepeta Leijon,_

_As you have turned 8 sweeps old, we are proud to tell you that you have become a moirail for a high blood of Her Royal Condescensions (HRC) choice. This moriallegiance will include but is not limited to the following: pile(ing), pap-shooshing, and feeling jams. Please contact us as soon as possible and we will give you a list of further instructions and more information about your new relationship._

 

_Sincerely,_

  _Vazzio Inguqa_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

“Oh this just isn’t fair! I didn’t even apply!” An angry olive blooded troll groaned, holding up a letter.

Moving to her lusus, the 8 sweep old troll plopped down and grabbed her drawing tablet in one swift movement. “Oh this is just great. I’ll be dead earlier now!” she exclaimed, recalling the stories of those low blooded trolls who were killed by their assigned moirail.

Unlocking her tablet, the young troll quickly went to the Department of Lowblood Services and looked at the highblood relations tab before finding a link titles “assigned moriallegiance”.

_“When a troll is assigned to be a highblood’s moirail, it should be looked at as an honor. Out of all of the trolls on Alternia, only a given amount are chosen, usually around 5-10 trolls to serve as moirails for those highbloods who need it.”_

_“The trolls chosen are naturally joyful and good communicators. Of course, there are other attributes we look for, but those two play a big part in the selection.”_

_“If you have been assigned as a highblood moirail, please follow_ _this link._ _”_

“Time to get reading,” Nepeta sighed, shifting to a more comfortable position before clicking the link.

 

=   +    =

 

“Equius, this came in the mail for you.” A hoofbeast looking lusus stated, leaving a letter on a table for the 8 sweep old to get.

“Thank you, Aurthour,” Equius sighed, putting down the machine he had started on just a few hours ago.

 

_Dear Mr. Zahhak,_

_It has come to our concern that you have had many violent tendencies as of late, and have generally became more dangerous. We have speculated this is due to your incredible strength and the fact that you are a higher blooded troll. Because of this, we have assigned you a moirail to help keep these violent tendencies to a minimum. You assigned moirail will be an olive blooded troll named Nepeta Leijon, who is the same age as you, 8 sweeps old. We have already contacted Ms. Leijon and she is expected to arrive to your hive near the time of reading this._

 

_Sincerely,_

  _Vazzio Inguqa_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

Equius stared at the paper. _He_ needed to be assigned a moirail? That didn’t sound right, as he was relatively calm in his opinion.

A cracking awoke him from his daydream. A little trinket he had been working on sat in his hand, crushed by the pressure of his grip. _“Maybe,”_ he thought, “ _I do need a moirail.”_


	4. Oh Fiddlesticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!!!

For Nepeta, getting through the Department of Lowblood Services was not fun. They took most of her objects: her tablet, art kit, books, or anything else that could sustain her entertainment. They only left her with what she needed: clothes and things for basic hygiene. The put her (and her allowed belongings) in what looked like a hospital room without the medical supplies that was placed somewhere in the DLS’s headquarters.

For a week or so, all Nepeta did was twiddle her hairbrush and sign a couple forms.  

“This is a compurrletely boring purrlace to be in!” Nepeta groaned, rolling over on the clothing pile she had made the first day she was stuck in the white room.

“Ms. Leijon,” an intercom sounded into her room, making Nepeta wince at it’s overly loud volume, “your new moirail  is here to pick you up. I have sent an escort to come and bring you up here, so get your stuff together.”

“Okay!” Nepeta piped up in  the sweetest voice she could muster.

Rolling out of her pile, she started to stuff the little amount of her belongings into a small bag branded with Her Royal Condescension symbol. As she tucked her last shirt into the small, white bag, the sound of a lock being fiddled with following a door being opened could be heard.

“Ms. Leijon, it is time for you to leave,” a troll who looked like he came straight of of Troll Men In Black requested, “if you will follow me.”

The man, whose name tag said ‘Eldafo Xheutu’, picked up Nepeta’s new bag out of her hands and took her arm, briskly walking out the door.

“Could mew purrlease walk a bit slower?” Nepeta asked politely, tripping over her own two feet.

“You will have to get used to walking this fast when you start hanging around highbloods. They walk faster than lowbloods!” Mr. Xheutu said, walking even faster at Nepeta’s comment.

“Oh,” the olive blooded troll replied, flabergausted. “ _ That just can’t be true. This guy just wants to get to our destination faster!”  _ she thought, chuckling to herself.

 

=    +    =

 

“I just called for her Mr. Zahhak, she’ll be here soon!” an overly peppy receptionist informed, putting his intercom phone down and typing something on his oversized computer.

Pulling out his portable husktop, Equius pulled up the message they sent to his trollian (how they got it remains a mystery).

 

_ {Please do not respond to this message}  _

_ Mr. Zahhak, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that your moirail has arrived at our station nearest to your hive! If you have not already been informed, her name in Nepeta Leijon, a olive blood who is very feline. Infact, she even had a robotic cat tail prosthetic attached to her spine (she had an accident when she was just 5 sweeps old). It seems to be more like a body part than a electronic prosthetic, so it will most likely not need to have to have renovations or repairs. A picture of Nepeta:  _ **_{nepeta.jpeg}_ ** _. Other than her prosthetic, she really doesn’t have any other medical needs at the moment.  _

_ We do ask that you come soon to pick her up! _

_ Thank you _

 

“Mr. Zahhak, Ms. Leijon has arrived, please come and collect her stuff and sign a few papers for me please. Then you may leave!” The receptionist said, pushing a young troll next to a pile of belongings, including a drawing tablet that the girl was eagerly staring at.

At being called, Equius made his way towards the receptionist, grabbing a pen and signing the highlighted blanks. 

“I presume you are Nepeta?” he asked, looking at her.

“Yes...Um could mew tell me your name? They haven’t given me a lot of details,” Nepeta chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Whether that was out of nervousness or excitement, Equius couldn’t tell.

“I am Equius Zahhak, an indigo blood,” Equius stated, picking up Nepeta’s things and turning to leave.

“Well, Equihiss,” Nepeta began, following Equius out of the door, “if we’re going to be meowrails we have to become furends! Let’s play twenty questions! I know it’s unoriginal, but it’s a good way to get to know each other!” 

“That idea is exceptionally foolish,” Equius retorted, before continuing, “but, I do agree we should get to know each other, so I will play you exceptionally foolish game.”

“Yay! I’ll go furst. How old are mew?” Nepeta squealed.

“I am eight sweeps, the same age as you. Why do you speak in meowbeast puns?” 

“Wow, mew already knew my age? That’s kind of creepy!” Nepeta chuckled, skipping to catch up with the slightly damp troll ahead of her, “I use meowbeast puns because my lusus was in a way a meowbeast. Or at least, as meowbeast as a lusus can be! Why is your horn broken?”

“I am exceptionally strong, and with my strength I accidently broke it. What happened to get you an extraordinary prosthetic? It’s machinery is so...excuse my language. Oh fiddlesticks, I’m beginning to sweat...” 

“Oh my Gog!” Nepeta gasped out of a frenzy of giggles.

“What is funny? I demand you tell me what you are laughing about!” barked Equius, pulling a towel out of his bag. Where did that even come from?

“It’s just that, your version of a swear word is fiddlesticks,” Nepeta laughed, “and you had a sweat-gasm because you were thinking of machinery!”

“How lood of you. I will have you know that I was not in fact thinking of anything lood, I build machines and that ‘tail’ of yours simply looks like it would be hard to make and it made me sweat thinking of that process! The exquisite detail is simply divine,” Equius insisted, “and excuse my language, but fiddlesticks is a very juvenile word that I would only use to express strong emotion!”

“If you insist. Is this your house?” 

“Yes, it is in fact my house.” Equius assured, opening the door, “I’ll show you to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to know about me, I am genderfluid. That being said, I was wearing my binder today as I was feeling male today. My mom and my friend's mom are besties (which means I get to see my friend a lot which is nice) and we were going on a "vacation shopping day" because we are all going on vacation together (long story). Well, my mom told me we would be home by 8 pm, which was great because the max I go with my binder on without it starting to get uncomfortable is 8 hours (I put my binder on at like, 12:30 for reference). Our little shopping thing turned out to last until 10:30pm, which was great and stuff, but my chest was hurting and I wanted out of my binder (as much as I love my binder that thing isn't fun when I wear it too long). So yeah, it is currently 2am and my chest hurts.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, forgot to mention, comments make me very happy. Even if it's criticism (but the nice kind. Don't be mean)!


	5. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a filler chapter, but it ended up being necessary to the plot. Hm.

“Equihiss, do you like tea?” Nepeta asked, trying her best to keep a conversation going. Conversations can be hard to do when you’re being forced into a role, you know.

“I do like tea occasionally, but it must be very strong.”

“Tea is delicious, my favorites have to be Purrl Grey and Cameowmile! Speaking of, do mew have any tea we can brew?”

“Yes, in fact, I would be happy to brew some,” Equius offered, getting up off of the couch the two were occupying and heading to the kitchen, “I have oolong and white green.”

“Can you make the white green, I’ll get out the sugar and cream,” Nepeta called, getting off of the now empty couch and following Equius.

“Please do, the milk is in the cooling block and the sugar is in the cabinet next to it.”

“Okay, Equihiss,” Nepeta giggled, making her way to the cooling block while Equius heated up the water.

=   +   =

 

“Thanks Equihiss, this tea is simply divine!!!” Nepeta squealed, placing her empty teacup on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

“It was no problem, although it was not as strong as I usually drink,” Equius said, sipping the last sip of the white green tea.

“Well, it would have been stronger if you hadn’t have put milk in it!” she giggled, cuddling into a stray blanket that was sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Nevermind the fact, Nepeta, would you like to indulge in a movie?”

“I guess, can it be spooky?!”

“I will see if I have any exceptionally scary movies, I’ll be right back,” Equius said, moving into the storage room to find his movies.

Wrapping herself into the soft blanket, Nepeta let out a sigh. Equius and Nepeta were being forced to be moirails, and the knowledge of that was making is awkward for both of them. Two strangers told to live in the same house and become best friends and be able to talk about everything to each other. It was an awkward position to be in, and it seemed to be affecting both trolls. 

“Hey Equihiss, don’t mew think that this whole meowrails thing is weird?” Nepeta called.

Equius, upon hearing this, paused in his movie searching, “I mean, it’s not unusual for a highblood to be assigned a moirial, but this whole, being the exceptionally strong highblood in need of a moirail is a little..”

“Overbearing? Awkward?” Nepeta finished.

“I guess one could use those words to describe it?” 

“If it makes mew feel any better, I feel the same way about the whole situation,”  Nepeta assured, stretching her tired limbs as Equius sat on the other end of the couch, “Did you find a good movie?”

“I think it’s good, but I’d rather not go and watch a movie right now. I will go exercise, if you’ll excuse me,” Equius sighed, putting in the movie and heading somewhere else in the house.

“ _ That was weird.”  _ She thought, the movie playing in the background of her thoughts.

 

=   +   =

 

In the exercise room, Equius sat, not really doing anything in particular, just thinking. Sure, he wanted a moirail, but having one forced upon him, it didn’t feel right. Hell, he had to make an excuse to leave the room to deal with his feelings when he was supposed to go to Nepeta with them. They were supposed to talk these things out, not avoid the problem. “ _ Maybe I should ju-” _

“Equius?” A small voice called from the entry of the room, interrupting the indigo blood’s thoughts.

“Yes, Nepeta, do you need something?” 

“I was wondering if there was anything on your mind,” she said sheepishly, walking and sitting on the bench Equius was currently perched on.

“It’s just the thing we were talking about in the room earlier, about being forced into a moiraillegance,” Equius admitted

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Forcing a moiraillegance is too unatural. It’s not right,” Nepeta sighed, “but there’s nothing we can do about it. It’s giving me the feline of helplessness and I don’t like it.”

Shuffling around, Nepeta soon found herself upside down on the bench beside Equius, just cozy enough for the feline like troll.

“Nepeta, the blood is going to rush to your face at an exponentially fast rate, get up.”

“Nope,” Nepeta smirked, wiggling her toes.

“Nepeta, please can you just,”

“No thanks, Equihiss.”

“Nepeta,”

“Equius.”

“Get up”

“Nah, I don’t want t- Equius!” Nepeta giggled as Equius picked her up and placed her on the bench the right way up.

“Aw that’s no fun!” Nep whined.

“It’s safe,” Equius corrected, getting up and striding to the door, “good night, Nepeta.”

“Ugh, goodnight Smellius!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my cats took over my writing chair (that was already kinda broken but still comfy), then my meowrail took it over, and then when I sat on it, it broken way worst than it was. RIP Writing Chair. 
> 
> So yeah, don't forget to comment, comment, and comment!
> 
> See you next update /(*0*/)


	6. Furrends

_ “Aurthour. He’d know what to do.”  _

Equius longed for his lusus. Like every 8 sweep year old, Equius’s lusus, Aurthour, had left his hive to take care of another grub. It didn’t matter if Equius was ready for Aurthour to leave or not, Aurthour was going to leave anyway. And he did, because that’s what lususes do when a troll is 8 sweeps, they leave.

Equius, turning around in the sopor, let out a sigh. Everything was happening too fast for his liking.

“Equius?” 

Raising his head up, Equius looked at the smaller troll that was standing in the door way of his respiteblock.

“Yes, Nepeta?”

“I can’t sleep. I was wondering if mew wanted to talk,” Nepeta yawned, walking into Equius’s respiteblock and siting on the cool floor infront of the recuperacoon. 

“I do have a lot on my mind, and talking seems like an exemplary way of dealing with those thoughts,” Equius agreed, standing up in the sopor slime and making his way out it.

“What do mew want to talk about?” Nepeta inquired.

“Well, everything has happened so very fast, my lusus leaving and having an assigned moirail, it’s all happened in just a couple of days,” Equius sighed, sitting near the olive blood.

“Yeah, but there’s nothing we can do about it. The good mews, in my opinion is that everything is relativly going to stay the same right meow,” Nepeta smiled, stretching her legs before curling up, “I mean, we’ll have to start going out and buying things because there’s no more lusus to give us things, but since we’re basically being payed for being meowrails, that really is the only other change is that we’re in charge of buying and cooking things!”

“Well, I do think there’s more to it, but you did calm my worry a bit, thank you. May I ask why you couldn’t sleep?”

“I just had too much on my mind is all.”

“I stongly advise you tell what you were thinking about.”

“It’s just, mew don’t seem to violent or unstable. Actually, you seem pretty tightly wound, but not violent,” Nepeta confesed.

“From what I’ve gathered, it’s because of my exceptional strength. I guess since I no longer have a lusus, they wanted to make sure they have control over me. That’s my theory,” Equius theorized, moving to pick up a broken peice of scrap metal. “This was part of a robot I made before I gripped it too hard. If you’ve noticed, many of the items that can be broken that I own are made of titanium so I don’t accedently break it.”

“Has it always been this way?”

“I’m afraid so. I was hatched this way. When I was younger, it was really hard to control and I broke most anything I touched. I ended up breaking a lot of things that I own, but now I only do it if I grip things too hard, ususally, it’s a contious decision.” 

“That must have been hard to deal with as a young troll.”

“It was.”

 

=   +   =

 

“Hey, Equius, why don’t we become meowrails on our own terms? Become furrends first, meowrails later!” Nepeta blurted. The two had fallen asleep on the floor of Equius’s respiteblock after a long, deep talk about the future and themselves. At the moment, Equius was still half asleep, as the olive blooded troll had blurted her thought as soon as she saw he was waking up.

“Excuse me, but what did you say?”

“I said why don’t we become furrends, and become meowrails naturally?”

“Okay.”

“Wait really? I thought mew would have more to say on the meowtter!”

“I’ve actually had that exact idea after you fell asleep,”

“Oh, that’s funny!” Nepeta giggled, “It’s like I read your mind!”

“So, friends?”

“Furrends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a super long vacation planned in a couple of days (I'm not sure what date/day I'm leaving). I'm going to try and post a lot of chapters before I go, but just a heads up that if I start to update slowly, that's the reason!  
> Peace!   
> PS: You guys should comment :)


	7. Tired

“Nepeta, are you ready to go yet?” 

“Yup! Do mew have the list?”

“Of course.”

And with that, out protagonists leave their home, into a new. The Alternian general market place.

 

=   +   =

 

“Isn’t moobeast meat on our list?” Nepeta asked, picking up the packaged meat and examining it with a careful eye.

Checking the list, Equius turned to his companion, “Yes, it is. Please get one that won’t expire soon.”

“No problem, Equihiss!”

 

=   +   =

 

“Ugh, that was so exhausting!” Yawned Nepeta as the movie the two were currently watching started up.

“I agree, and we’ll have to do it every couple of days for the rest of our lives,” Equius sighed, leaning back on the recliner he was currently sitting on.

“Equihiss, I might fall asleep mid-movie, just warning mew.”

“I might as well. Should I turn of the movie so we can head to our respective respiteblocks?”

“Um, no? I’m not really sure: I would like to watch the movie, but I am quite tired...”

“We could excuse ourselves from the movie marathon we planned and watch them tomorrow when we have had our bodies strongly rested.”

“I don’t think ‘strongly rested’ is the right term. I bet mew just wanted to use the word strong,” Nepeta tiredly giggled, “but I do agree that we should watch these tomorrow.”

“If we are doing that, I will go ahead and excuse myself and head to my respiteblock. I advise you do the same,” Equius suggested, walking out of the room towards his respiteblock.

“Okay! Goodnight!” Nepeta called after him before making her way towards her own respiteblock.

Sighing, Nepeta turned off the lights and trudged towards her recuperacoon, dropping herself into the sopor slime.

It felt like a lifetime ago since she was in her cave with Pounce de Leon, but in reality it had only been a couple of weeks. She was quite hivesick, but there was nothing to do about it. At least she knew now that her life would calm down and she would finally be able to absorb all of it: take in all of the features of her new life.

But, she was ready for this. She was 8 sweeps, and she was mature and ready for her new life, right? Whether she was ready or not, she was here, and she couldn’t stop it.

The tired feline-like troll turned over, her thoughts busy, but the sopor blocked them out, letting her sleep a dreamless sleep.

 

=   +   =

 

In his respiteblock, Equius was just entering his sopor, ready to embrace the sopor and get some sleep. 

Grabbing the sides of it, he tossed himself into the green goop, letting it wash over his skin. It felt nice after a long day.

Nepeta’s and Equiua’s day had gone better than they expected, and they even had enough money left over from their budget for that shopping trip to buy blue fabric. They were planning on covering nepeta’s grey mechanical tail with blue, and using the leftovers to make some type of accessory, depending on how much fabric they had on them after making the cover for Nepeta’s tail.

They were doing that so that they would have precautions set in place incase some higher blood (than olive) tried to cull Nepeta. They, of course, did this to show that if they killed the olive blood, they would have a very angry indigo blood after them. They thought that covering the tail would also look way better than a bunch of metal coming out of Nepeta’s back.

Sighing, Equius let his sopor take over, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my wifi went out when I was writing this, then, as I was posting it, my mac rebooted. Ugh.
> 
> I have a question! I really want Nepeta or Equius to have a pesterlog from another troll,but I can't think of who I want to have Nepeta or Equius pester. Do you guys have any suggestions of who you think Nepeta or Equius should pester/be pestered by?


	8. GC: troll AC

**gallowsCalibrator [GC]** **began trolling** **a** **rsenicCatnip [AC]**

 

 **GC:** ***GC ST4LKS UP TO YOUR H1V3 4ND R4PS ON YOUR ROOF1NG W1TH H3R M1GHTY T41L***

**AC: :33 < *ac cautiously opens the door in great haste***

**AC: :33 < *ac sees gc and hopes that the dragon friend has come peacefully***

**GC: *GC W1TH A M1GHTY FL1NG OF H3R T41L PUSH3S TH3 DOOR W1D3R 4ND S4NT3RS 1NTO TH3 H1V3***

**GC: *GC 3Y3S TH3 N3W H1V3 W1TH 1NT3R3ST, NOT R3COGN1Z1NG TH3 F3RN4TUR3***

**AC: :33 < *ac reminds gc the she moved in with a furrend***

**AC: :33 < *she also says that she has red meat in the cooling block for her dragon furrend***

**AC: :33 < *she says mew may eat it if mew leave the cubs alone***

**GC: *GC SN1FFS OUT TH3 R3D M34T 1N TH3 K1TCH3N BLOCK 4ND D3VOU3RS 1T HUNGR1LY***

**GC: *WH3N SH3 F1N1SH3S TH3 R3D M34T SH3 OP3NS H3R MOUTH***

**GC: *FROM H3R G14NT MOUTH SH3 SP34KS TH3 4NC13NT TOUNG3 OF 4 THOUS4ND W1SDOMS***

**AC: :33 < *ac licks one of her many paws absentmindedly***

**AC: :33 < *all of her attention on what the dragonlly furrend is going to say***

**GC: *SH3 4SKS***

**GC: WHO 1S YOUR N3W MO1R41L???**

**AC: :33 < *ac wonders if this is a real question or part of the rp***

**GC: 1TS 4 R34L QU3ST1ON**

**GC: SO WHO 1S 1T???**

**AC: :33 < i doubt mew know him, but his name is Equius**

**GC: DO YOU M34N 3QU1US Z4HH4K**

**AC: :33 < yes! You know him?**

**GC: 1 KNOW OF H1M**

**GC: VR1SK4 1S H1S N31GHBOR**

**GC: H3S BU1LT H3R M4CH4N1CAL 3Y3 4ND 4RM**

**AC: :33 < she used to roleplay with me**

**AC: :33 < but she hasnt talked to me in a while**

**AC: :33 < purrhapes she has furrgotten me!!! :00**

**GC: I S3R1OUSLY DOUBT SH3S FORGOTT3N YOU**

**GC: SH3S PROB4BLY JUST B33N BUSY**

**AC: :33 < sure**

**AC: :33 < me and Equihiss arent meowrails yet**

**GC: >:?**

**AC: :33 < we purretty much decided that we’re going to let out meowrailship come naturally and not forced**

**GC: OHH**

**GC: 1 GU3SS YOU GUYS DO WH4T3V3R WORKS**

**AC: :33 < i hear Equius calling**

**AC: :33 < we have movie night tonight**

**GC: 1LL T4LK TO YOU L4T3R 1 GU3SS**

**AC: :33 < k!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually did the HTML.
> 
> I'm surprised
> 
>  
> 
> If you see anything wrong with my html or something else, please comment and I'll fix it. Comment anyway...I love comments


	9. Of Tails and Glue

“Nepeta!” a voice rang through the hive, “have you finished your tail covering yet?”

            “No, I’ll be done soon though!” Nepeta yelled back, glancing at the instructions her furrend Kanaya sent her the previous day.

            In the common area of their shared hive, Equius tinkered away on the couch. Usually, he would work on his machines in his work room, but Nepeta was occupying that room at the moment and she especially could not see the small machine Equius was building.

            Biting the inside of his cheek, he put the final touch on the small toy. After a careful examining, he placed the small object into his pocket and stood up.

            On the table in front of him were many tools he used that he quickly placed back into their bag before walking to the work room to check on his feline friend.

=   +   =

 

            In the work room, Nepeta diligently worked, humming a tune over the sound of the sewing machine.

            _“I need to remember to thank Kanaya for these intructions,”_ she thought, turning off the sewing machine and moving over to a clear surface to lay down the tail covering. The plan to attach the covering to the tail was to basically glue the top of the covering to the tail.

            “Equius! I need help-“ Nepeta started to yell, “oh, you’re right there.”

            “What do you need help with?

            “I need help with getting this thing on,”

            “How can I help?” Equius asked, moving over to Nepeta, who had just stood up.

            “Could you help glue this down after I get it on?”

            “Sure,”

            Picking up the tail, Nepeta carefully sheathed it around her metallic tail.  Shifting her tail around a bit, she nodded at Equius, handing him the adhesive.

            Equius grabbed her tail softly and folded over the section of fabric that was to be glued to the tail. Opening the glue, he squeezed some of the glue on to the section of fabric. Quickly before the glue dried, Equius unfolded the section and stuck the tail cover to the tail.

            “I’m finshed. I must say that this tail cover is exquisite, and the fabric is strong enough to not be ripped easily,”

            “Aw thank mew, equihiss!” Nepeta giggled.

            “Do you mind if I use the extra fabric for something?”

            “No, I don’t mind. Why do mew need it?”

            “I, uh, need it to patch up a pair of pants?” Equius fibbed.

            “Okay! It’s right over there,” she directed, pointing to the sewing machine.

            “Thank you,” Equius muttered, taking the blue fabric and quickly escaping the room.

            _“That was…odd?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. I'm currently on vacation and haven't had enough wifi or time to actually post/write. i should be back in the U.S. in a couple days and I'm so glad. This is really short, but it's all could do at the moment. (also I haven't edited this so...)
> 
> If you were confused about the tail thing, basically they made a sock type thing to cover the tail. With the glue, they glued the fabric closest to the spine (so the end of the fabric that was open) to the tail. I hope that makes since, but if it still doesn't, tell me. This chapter was rushed, so I really don't expect it to be very clear, but idk you tell me.
> 
> Also, what do you think the "metal object" equius was making was, or why he was so awkward at the end?
> 
> As always, please comment! :)


	10. Meet the Neighbors

_ “Stitch in, stitch out. Stitch in, Stitch out,”  _ this is all that was running through Equius’s mind as he sat in the workroom, the door locked. “ _ Stitch in, stitch-”  _ his thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in his finger. As the indigo blood started to pinprick on Equius’s thumb, he wrenched his hand away from the blue fabric. 

“Fiddlesticks,” he whispered. Equius grabbed his new project and put it in one of his many drawers.  _  “Hopefully, Nepeta won’t find it in there,”  _ he thought, moving to find a bandage.

 

=   +   =

“Heh, heh, heh.”

“And what are you laughing at?”

“It’s just, I smell secrets!”

“There is something actually wrong with you.”

“Aw Vriska, you worry for me!”

“Are we going in?” The  cerulean bitch™ asked.

The blind troll swiftly banged her cane on the door of the Zahhak residence, the knock echoing throughout the hive, “Yeah, I suppose so,” she laughed, the door opening.

 

=   +   =

 

“Nepeta, will you open the door. I’ll be there in a second!” A strong voice boomed throughout the hive.

“Sure, Equihiss!” Giggled Nepeta, bouncing off the couch and to the door.

“Who is i- Vwiskers? Terezi?”

“In the flesh,” Vriska answered, her companion giggling at the confusion on the olive blood’s face.

“We’re here to see the new addition,” Terezi explained.

“I...what?”

“We want to see you and Equius. Get the full details on what’s going on,” Vriska sang, waltzing into the hive, “so tell us everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news, I'm back from vacation! Bad news, I was so caught up in where I wanted the story to go that I completely didn't even think about writing?!?! Good(ish) news again, I've figured it out, but I'm not updating this everyday like I used to.
> 
> Man this chapter is short.
> 
> So yeah. in other news, I cosplay and I have musically (y e a h I kNOW). I cosplayed Nepeta, and if you look in my most resent spam, you'll see a musically that mentions this fan fiction. So basically, if you want to see what direction this fanfic is going to go, you should look for it :). If not, you will be (pleasantly) surprised.


End file.
